


Признаки того, что ты ему нравишься

by Shadow_Of_Banshee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, Fluff, Flustered Alec Lightwood, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Banshee/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Banshee
Summary: Магнус – владелец магазина – раскладывал только что прибывшие книги на полки, сортируя их в алфавитном порядке. Как вдруг его настроение стало только лучше, увидев очень знакомое лицо в собственном магазине. Магнус не знал имя незнакомца, но он видел, как тот много раз в прошлом месяце проскальзывал в магазин, притворяясь, как будто читает книгу, но Магнус довольно быстро выяснил иную причину возвращения незнакомца в книжный — это владелец этого самого книжного магазина.





	Признаки того, что ты ему нравишься

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Signs He Likes You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095339) by [katychan666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666). 



> Предупреждаю,здесь много ухмыляющегося Магнуса :D

Магнус – владелец магазина – раскладывал только что прибывшие книги на полки, сортируя их в алфавитном порядке, тихо напевал себе под нос песенку и счастливо осматривал помещение. Как вдруг его настроение стало только лучше, увидев очень знакомое лицо в собственном магазине. Магнус не знал имя незнакомца, но он видел, как тот много раз в прошлом месяце проскальзывал в магазин, притворяясь, как будто читает книгу, но Магнус довольно быстро выяснил иную причину возвращения незнакомца в книжный — это владелец этого самого книжного магазина. Инкогнито без зазрения совести пялился на Магнуса и быстро отводил взгляд, когда уже Магнус начинал смотреть на него. Это было своего рода даже восхитительно.

      Магнус не был против этого внимания;незнакомец был горяч. Магнус лишь усмехался, когда видел, что высокий, темненький красавчик, с самой очаровательной парой глаз на свете снова отводил свой взгляд. Когда тот заметил, что Магнус видел, как он таращится, незнакомец быстро посмотрел на свою книгу и покраснел, на что Магнус лишь покачал головой. Он прикусил нижнюю губу и огляделся. Ох. Они были совершенно одни. До сих пор это никогда не происходило, и Магнус надеялся, что возможно, сегодня у него наконец-то появится шанс заполучить телефонный номер этого привлекательного незнакомца. Все эти переглядки, конечно, были милыми, но Магнус хотел бы пригласить его сходить куда-нибудь.

      Затем Магнус оглянулся и продолжил раскладывать книги по порядку, но краем глаза он продолжал смотреть на горячего незнакомца, и, прикусив нижнюю губу, его улыбка снова стала шире, и он лишь усмехнулся, облизав нижнюю губу, когда начал притворяться, что не видит очевидных взглядов второго.Однако в какой-то момент он не мог продолжать делать вид, что не обращает внимания на это всё, и не глядя на другого, заговорил. «Ты просверлишь в моей голове дыру, если продолжишь так на меня смотреть», – игриво прощебетал Магнус, слыша, как тот начал задыхаться, но быстро вернулся к чтению. Магнус медленно посмотрел на него, и он чуть ли не залился смехом, когда увидел, что та книга, которую таинственный незнакомец долженбыл читать, была перевернута вверх тормашками.

      После Магнус плавно подошел ближе к нему, а затем заметил, что незнакомец вздрогнул, когда тот наклонился ближе. Это было в какой-то степени очаровательно, с каким усилием этот темненький красавчик делал вид, что занят чтением, и Магнус лишь покачал головой. «Интересная книга?» – спросил Магнус, на что тот лишь кивнул. Магнус ухмыльнулся.

      — О чем она? — полюбопытствовал он, так как не мог воздержаться от того, чтобы не подразнить незнакомца. Очаровательная черта была слабостью Магнуса. Он сжал губы.

      — Эмм… кое о чем, — ответил красивый незнакомец и Магнус промурлыкал.

      — Ах, — промолвил Магнус, а затем хихикнул. — Ну, я думаю, вам придется перевернуть книгу, чтобы узнать, о чем именно она, да? — продолжал дразнить Магнус, и только тогда тот заметил, что держал книгу вверх ногами. Таинственный незнакомец быстро закрыл книгу и положил ее на стол, который был рядом со стулом,стараясь не упасть в обморок от стыда.

      —Мне… мне очень жаль, — быстро сказал он и встал. Только тогда Магнус понял, насколько тотвысокий, и, вытянув язык наперкор его нижней губе, выругался.  
Срань господня, он был чертовски шикарный. И очень, очень высокий.

      Магнус был неравнодушен к высоким парням, и поэтому ему пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы не пялиться на него.

      — Я куплю эту книгу, — объявил затем красавчик, и снова взял в руки книгу, пытаясь произвести впечатление на Магнуса, показав ему, что он — страстный читатель. Каким он не являлся. Вовсе. Магнус лишь фыркнул.

      — Вы хотите купить эту книгу? «Будущим мамочкам»? — спросил Магнус с удивлением в голосе. Незнакомец выглядел испуганным, увидев, какую книгу он до этого схватил. — На каком вы сроке? – добавил он, а второй покраснел еще больше, быстро отложив книгу в сторону, и делая шаг назад. Магнус ухмыльнулся, когда увидел, как тот расхаживает вокруг, пытаясь придумать, что сказать. Всё что угодно, чтобы уйти от этой неловкой ситуации, в которую он сам себя поставил.

      — Я просто пошутил, – быстро ответил Магнус, увидев, что тот явно чувствовал себя некомфортно. 

      — Да, я-я просто пойду по своим делам. Извините за то, что потратил в пустую ваше время, — сказал он быстро. Теперь Магнус был решительно настроен заполучить этот номер телефона. Он не мог позволить ему уйти; особенно с вероятностью того, что тот больше не вернется в его книжный магазин, теперь, когда незнакомец полностью смущен.

      — Знаете, — молниеносно произнес Магнус, и тот остановился, но не повернулся лицом к владельцу магазина, так как его собственное было красное, как помидор. — Я мог бы помочь вам найти книгу, которая больше подходила бы вам, — предложил Магнус, и быстро подошел к одной из книжных полок, взяв первую попавшеюся книгу. — Например, вот эта, «69 признаков того, что ты ему нравишься», — добивал он, и его брови вмиг взлетели. Второй же быстро сообразил что происходит, от чего ему стало еще более некомфортно. Окей, ему действительно нужно было уйти и больше не возращаться. Однако если он не вернется в книжный.. — Я думаю, я просто должен взять… — бормотал он, но Магнус снова остановил его.

      — «Первый знак. Когда он рядом с Вами, он начинает мямлить и заикаться», — прочитал Магнус, сузив глаза, и начав медленно приближаться к такому привлекательному незнакомцу, шевеля бровями. — «Второй знак. Он краснеет, когда Вы закрываете глаза», — щеки незнакомца яростно вспыхнули, когда они одновременно закрыли глаза. Он опустил взгляд в пол. Ох, Магнус слишком хорошо проводил время; он сделал небольшую паузу. — «Третий знак. Он не может отвести от Вас свой взгляд», — продолжал Магнус, и наконец-то попал в яблочко. — Видишь? Эта книга идеально подошла бы вам, — подмигнул он.

      — По-почему?

      — Ну, потому что вы уже больше месяца приходите в мой книжный магазин, никогда ничего не покупая и не читая, — он улыбнулся и продолжил. — Но вы, кажется, пристально наблюдайте за мной, – он посмотрел на пол, пытаясь успокоить незнакомца, у которого, кажется, нервы уже были на пределе. Магнус ухмыльнулся и мотнул головой. Ох, он был чертовски очаровательным. — Пожалуйста, скажите мне, что это было не только моим воображением и это, правда. Я имею в виду, было бы очень жаль, если тот факт, что вы пялитесь на меня часами, было только в моей голове.

      — Извините меня, — ответил незнакомец и спрятал свое лицо в ладони.

      Магнус улыбнулся. Победа для него.

      — О, нет, не извиняйтесь. Вы были прямо усладой для уставших глаз. Сделали мои серые будни более… радужными, — сказал Магнус и второй медленно посмотрел на него. — Итак, я полагаю, вы уже знаете мое имя, и думаю, будет справедливо, если вы скажите мне свое.

      — Алек, — Магнус улыбнулся.

      — И оно сокращено от..? 

      — Александр, — ответил он и мотнул головой.

      — Ох, Александр, — прошептал Магнус и подмигнул. — Александр,Великий. Как по-королевски. Мне нравится твое имя, оно тебе подходит, — продолжал он, и Алек был уверен, что у него случился сердечный приступ, когда Магнус произносил его имя.

      Но да, тот был прав. Мало того, что он знал имя Магнуса, он уже давно следил за всеми его социальными сетями. Instagram, Twitter, Facebook… вы просто назовите и Алек подпишется. Он знал, что Магнус Бейн был старше его на два года, бисексуал, с недавних пор холостой, горячий и невероятно талантлив в написании коротких рассказов. Не только это, но и..  
      — Нехотелбыпоужинатьсомной? — пролепетал Алек, на что Магнус сощурил глаза.

      — Прошу прощения, что? 

      — Я, эм, ты… хотел ли…

      — Да? — с улыбкой на губах спросил Магнус. Он слышал тот вопрос, но все же. Ему хотелось услышать это снова, потому что – почему бы и нет? Это было очаровательно. — Ты и я? — подмигнул он. — На свидание? – спросил он в конце, ибо он не хотел, чтобы бедный парень получил сердечный приступ. Александр медленно кивнул. — Мне было бы очень приятно, — Алек смог лишь взвизгнуть.

      — Серьезно? — спросил ошарашенный Алек.

      —О, да. Могу ли я получить твой номер телефона? — Алек быстро достал из кармана кусочек бумажки. Магнус дал ему ручку, когда увидел что тот, не может найти ни одну, и сузил глаза, когда увидел, что он не торопится писать телефонный номер.

      — Вот мой номер, — пробормотал Александр. — Я, эм, также написал мои аккаунты в Instagram и Twitter, — он сделал короткую паузу. — И, мой адрес электронной почты, на всякий случай, – он начал думать, что челюсть Магнуса отвалилась, когда тот начал метаться туда-сюда по комнате, мотая головой. О Боже, он станет причиной его смерти, не так ли?! Но Алек не мог ей быть, так как Магнус действительно ему нравился, и ему бы очень хотелось, чтобы их свидание стало явью. Поэтому он должен был убедиться, что записал всё. — Что ещё? Мой адрес, если…

      — Александр, я думаю, ты всё предусмотрел, — улыбнулся он, и взял бумажку в руку. Александр немного оживился и Магнус кивнул.

      — Ладно.

      — Ты просто смехотворно восхитителен, Александр, – сказал Магнус и бывший незнакомец, ухмыляясь, снова покраснел. Он посмотрел вниз, не зная, что с собой поделать.  
      — Спасибо, — Магнус ухмыльнулся.

      — Итак, Александр, — начал он. —Есть ли у такого красавчика, как ты, какие-либо планы на ближайшие несколько часов? — спросил Магнус и ухмыльнулся. Алек только приободрился на комплимент, а застенчивая улыбка расплылась на его лице.

      — Ни каких, вроде, — Алека вполне можно была назвать королем бормотания. Он вздохнул. — Не возражаешь, если я останусь еще ненадолго? — спросил он, когда, наконец, набрался достаточно мужества. Магнус лишь ухмыльнулся, опять.

      — Конечно нет. Вообще-то, лишние руки сейчас были бы очень кстати, — кажется, теперь лицо Алека светиться ярче солнца. — Хочешь помочь с книгами, вон там?

      —Да, — радостно ответил он.

      — Чудесно! — чуть ли не пропел Магнус. — Тогда может быть, мы обсудим наше свидание?

      — Наше свидание?

      — Ну, естественно, — сказал он это как само собой разумеющееся. — Ты же завтра за мной заезжаешь, верно? — опять начал дразнить его Магнус. Алек быстро кивнул, а его сердце лишь чувствовало, что оно попало на американские горки, когда он последовал за Магнусом вглубь магазина, в кучу книг.

      — А теперь, Александр… расскажи мне о себе…

      Алек счастливо беседовал с Магнусом, и старший был вполне доволен собой; у него было хорошее предчувствие на счет Александра, к тому же он уже не мог дождаться предстоящих выходных и их свидания!


End file.
